American Sweet Tea
by CrackNomNom
Summary: After trying to escape an awkward situation at a family gathering, Amelia feels the need to relieve some... "pressure." Rated M for masturbation and futanari. Don't like - don't read! Fail summary is fail - sorry. 1P!fem!US/2P!fem!UK


**A/N: **Sorry for this; this is my first PWP that I tried to write solo. Feel free to dislike if you want, but please don't send flames! If anything, constructive criticism is highly encouraged. 3

* * *

Amelia all but slammed the door of her hotel room and leant against it. She panted as a rather prominent bulge throbbed against the zipper of her cutoff jean-shorts, aching for freedom, aching for release. It was a miracle the American even managed to escape the '1P/2P FACE Family Gathering' when she did. There would have been a whole lot of awkward to add to the already existing chaos. Damn Alice Rose and her seeming innocence! Damn her sheer perfection – her laugh, her bubbly personality, her... baked goods. Some of the mere thoughts of her was more than enough to get blood flowing on down to Florida.

The American girl eventually found her way onto the fairly bouncing bed, making short work of her tied top and her star-spangled bra. It took absolutely no time at all before her hands began to caress her now-exposed skin, starting with her shoulders and slowing gliding down. Amelia pictured Alice Rose peppering the milky-white kisses and lovebites as her gentle fingerpads slowly approached the erect buds on her chest and began to rub and to gently pinch them, eliciting shivers and whines from the younger female. The bubbly Brit wasn't done teasing yet – not just yet. She bent down and began to suck on the left nipple while ghosting her fingers down Amelia's torso, stopping **just** above her shorts, toying with the idea of palming Florida. The idea wins out, and the palming is rewarded with pleasured whines and moans. "Alice... please...!" Amelia begged between shaky breaths.  
_"'Please' whot, pet~?"_ the imaginary Alice teased as one of her fingers circled the button on her lover's shorts.  
"Please... Touch me...~?"  
Maybe it was the evident desperation in Amelia's voice, but 'Alice' finally, **finally** let up on the teasing in favor of working off the shorts (with a small degree of difficulty) and the now-soaked red-and-white-striped panties. _"Someone's a little eager, yes~?"_ she cooed as she admired Amelia's throbbing length, as well as the wetness seeping from her slit. The lusty-eyed American parted her legs a little more, as if to allow more access to the wet heat.

A couple of 'curious' fingers played along the outer lips, gradually slipping inside to coat themselves in the hot lube before circling Florida's head. The action had Amelia's free hand beginning to scramble for more contact. In doing so, she managed to knock the hotel phone off of its cradle. The timing was either perfect or really horrible; who just _happened_ to call at that time was Alice Rose herself.

"Hello, poppet~?" the 'real' Brit greeted to no avail. Amelia's mind was too clouded over with pleasure. However, she managed to 'greet' Alice with some mewls as she went to slick her fingers up and to firmly wrap her hand around her length.  
"Aww yes~... You fit it **all** the right places~" Amelia moaned as her hand began to slowly pump her length.  
"Ex...cuse me...?" Alice Rose inquired in confusion, oblivious to the 'loving.'  
"God, Alice... I need you so..." A couple of fingers of her free hand slipped past her outer and inner lips and began to prod in time to the pumps, searching for that spot.  
Meanwhile, the line seemed to go dead. In actuality, Alice Rose was dumbfounded and... what was this? Was she actually starting to get aroused by this? The American's pleasured cries certainly confirmed that she was, and soon, the object of Amelia's affection began to slip a couple of fingers down and under her panties, beginning to 'play' along.  
Suddenly, Amelia's azure eyes sparked, vision flashing white, as a finger finally found its target. There was a sharp, high-pitched howl before she tried to beg between hitching breaths, "Again, Alice...~ Please, again...~"  
Alice Rose's breath caught from the reaction. Oh, how she wished to truly be there, to kiss Amelia, to touch her, to make her scream for more. Her own manual ministrations quickened as she listened to her 'companion'

The younger girl's breaths came in pants, her back arching; the end was drawing nearer. 'Alice's' fingers continued to pound into the G-spot while Amelia jerked quite erratically into her hand. A minute or so later, she screamed Alice's name as her body began to convulse from orgasm. Pearly strings of semen shot out, covering her stomach and chest. "Oh my God... Alice Rose... You're so amazing...~" she panted, smiling as her eyes started to close. Her high slowly started to dissipate.

Out of nowhere, more pleasured moans pierced the silence, prompting Amelia to bolt upright in the bed and to look around. Were the walls seriously /this/ thin, or-? Wait, the hotel phone was off its cradle. She curiously picked up the phone as an experiment and was treated to the most delicious sounds. Yet, who the hell was it!?  
"Amelia~... My teddy, /yes/~"

"Oh my God... A-Alice Rose!?" Those sounds were from the precious angel herself!? The Brit, however, was too far gone, much like the American was just minutes ago. It didn't seem to take too much longer for her to reach her own completion, having much the same reaction to it. "Alice...? " Amelia tried to gain her attention.  
"Y-yes...?"  
"You're amazing. Purely. Amazing."


End file.
